El sueño
by Katra Belikov
Summary: One-Shot. Una tragedia ocurrió... entonces el nuevo piloto fue elegido. Rioroute Vilgyna finalmente realiza su sueño convirtiéndose en un piloto, el piloto de la cuarta diosa Agui Keameja.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candidate for Goddess -también conocida como _Megami Kōhosei_- no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

Una tragedia ocurrió... entonces el nuevo piloto fue elegido. Rioroute Vilgyna finalmente realiza su sueño convirtiéndose en un piloto, el piloto de la cuarta diosa Agui Keameja.

* * *

><p>— Quita esa expresión de tu cara — Ordeno una voz a su espalda y Rio se giro para ver a su mecánica Philphleora, quien luego de decir aquello se concentro en el panel de control frente a ella, volviéndolo a ignorar como hasta hace unos segundos se había mantenido.<p>

— ¿Que expresión? — Pregunta con seño fruncido y una pizca de confusión luego de unos segundos de silencio, dando por hecho que la chica no explicaría nada mas.

— La expresión de felicidad inmensa que refleja tu rostro esta completamente fuera de lugar Rioroute.

— ¿Como puedes decir algo así?¡Lo logramos Phil!¡Nos convertimos en pilotos! Bueno, yo en piloto, tu en mi mecánica pero entiendes lo que quiero decir. ¿¡Como quieres que no me ponga feliz por eso!?¿tu no lo estas? — Pregunto el nuevo piloto mirando a la chica que había estado junto a él los dos últimos años. Conocía a Philphleora como la palma de su mano -o eso creía- y le extrañaba la frialdad con la que le había hablado pues convertirse en mecánica había sido su dueño desde siempre y ambos se habían esforzado en convertirse en los mejores en sus respectivas áreas para poder cumplir su meta. ¿Que le sucedía ahora?.

El silencio lleno el lugar mientras Rio esperaba la respuesta de Phil, que luego de unos segundos dejo de presionar tecla y lo miro con una expresión oscura.

— ¿Como puedo estar feliz si para cumplir nuestro sueño la persona que piloteo antes a Agui Keameja murió en la cabina del piloto? ¿Como siquiera puedo pensar en sonreír si puede que el próximo seas...? — Ella se detuvo pero no era necesario que terminara la frase para dar a entender a que se refería.

Rio de inmediato endulzo la expresión acusadora de su rostro y dándose la vuelta se acerco a la chica, dándole la espalda a la Ingrid que pronto pilotearía. La castaña había bajado la mirada en un intento de que el chico no viera que estaba a punto de llorar a causa de las fuertes emociones que sentía.

Había veces en la que olvidaba que ella era solo una niña con inseguridades y miedos. Rio se pateo mentalmente y con una sonrisa acaricio su cabeza en un intento de que se relajara.

— Se que hay posibilidades de morir, siempre lo he sabido, pero este es mi sueño y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por él. ¿Qué si estoy asustado? Por supuesto que si. ¿Si no me da lastima el anterior piloto? Si, pero al mismo tiempo genera mucho respeto, morir peleando por Zion es para lo que nos prepararon Phil, esa posibilidad siempre esta acechándonos — Ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo algo durante unos segundos hasta que él siguió expresando los pensamientos de su cabeza — ... Pero esa no es razón para darse por vencido. Confió en mis habilidades y en las tuyas. Ambos seremos imparables ¡No tengas ninguna duda de eso!. Yo peleare al máximo y tu estarás cubriendo mi trasero para que no haga idioteces, así es como funciona nuestra pareja. Así que quítate esos pensamientos pesimistas y sigamos adelante sin mirar atrás.

El piloto se alejo mirando de nuevo a la diosa mientras a su espalda pretendía no notar como Philphleora se limpiaba silenciosamente las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Rioroute sabia con toda seguridad que mencionar algún tipo de debilidad de parte de su mecánica solo provocaría que esta se pudiera como una fiera, y no tenia ganas de pelear en aquel momento.

— Me sorprende que a veces digas cosas con sentido. Me sorprendes cuando no actúas como un completo idiota — Respondió al final ya recuperada y tratando de aparentar normalidad. RIo sonrió imperceptiblemente y le siguió el juego a la joven mientras se quejaba de la forma en que lo trataba, cosa que desencadeno una larga discusión que al final los relajo a ambos.

**—O—**

— Agui Keameja, la preparaciones para el cambio de piloto y mecánica están completados — Anuncio Phil un rato después al tiempo que dejaba de teclear en la consola.

— _Registro de la mecánica nueva. Registro de piloto nuevo. Denme sus nombres_ — Anuncio una voz mecánica proveniente de la Diosa.

— Yo soy la mecánica Philphleora Deed.

— Yo soy el piloto Rioroute Vilgyna.

— Registro de voz aprobado. Aprobación de cambio de piloto. Aprobación de cambio de mecánica.

Rió suspiro.

— ¿Eso es todo?.

— Eso parece — Respondió Phil mientras ambos miraban a la Cuarta Diosa Ingrid. Solo en ese momento entendieron que era lo que estaba en juego en aquel lugar.

_Zion._

El ultimo lugar que la humanidad podía llamar hogar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota de Autora:<strong> Yyyyy, este es mi primer fic de Candidate For Goddess, sean buenos.

La verdad es que desde años soy fan de ese anime -mi ingles patético hace que sea imposible que lea el manga D: - y bueno, Rio y Phil son mi pareja preferida, así que me pareció adecuado comenzar con ella.

Probablemente siga haciendo mas One-Shot de los pilotos y los candidatos -estoy pensando en hacer algo con Yu y su linda hermanita Kazuhi :D -.

Se que no hay muchos fics de este anime pero espero comentarios y/o señales de vida.

Gracias por leerme.

_**Atte. Katra Belikov.**_


End file.
